Purity
by Hottichan
Summary: **Chpt. 8** The Dark Lordess is sent to assasinate the fellowship when she's chosen as the Purity ring bearer and everything changes. L/OC romance
1. Encounter

Purity  
  
Chapter 1: Encounter  
  
The Journey was over, the battle was won and the fellowship was dispersed. The remaining had managed to destroy the One Ring from whence it came; the molten mix of hell rising from within the mountain had devoured the band and reduced it to a mere liquid, taking all evil and they, taking the ring's fate as well, perished to the depths of hell. But moments before it had been destroyed, another was born from deep within the bowels of darkness, erupting in a serene light as if heaven itself had opened in the abyss. Silver was the band, indestructible by evil, but pursued by it as well.  
  
Just as precious as the One Ring, but its power did not corrupt the minds of the bearers. Instead, it transported their very being to the Hidden Earth and bestowing them with a new mind, if deemed worthy and pure. Without any previous knowledge of their past, only the strong willed and amiable life forces were able to return from the "Test" which hence they spread divinity and destroying malevolence.  
  
But because the One Ring had been destroyed, the balance between good and evil was lost and now evil was emerging out of their vile origin, the volcanoes of Mordor. New enemies were forming; lives were being lost as the search for the Purity Ring began.  
  
The Purity Ring had already begun to travel as it made its way from creature to creature.  
  
A new ring bearer had been chosen, but not with the wisest decision as of yet. For the chosen was pure at heart, but served at evil's right hand, the hand of the Dark Lord himself. And this is where our story begins…  
  
~*~  
  
The horse's coat shone an eerie glow as the black fur rippled with every trot. The horse was black, pitch black, its eyes were of the same color. Like an endless abyss that seemed to reach to the edge of sanity and back. Odd, yes, fearful, of course, but it only obeyed the commands of its master.  
  
The rider wore a heavy forest green cloak, covering their face with the massive hood that cast a shadow over their features. Their attire was not clearly visible underneath the cloak, which hung loosely over the rather small body compared to the rider to their left. However, their large, dark boots could be seen on either side of the horse as well as the slightly tight, black pants they wore.  
  
Slender fingers were noticeable, gripping fiercely around the reins, wrapped in apparent, bulky gloves. The rider's sword knocked against their boot, allowing easy access if needed. The chain around their neck bounced against their chest and jingled out of the safety of the cloak making itself visible. Rung about the chain was a silver cross, a small diamond planted at the intersection. It gleamed in the light as the two riders's entered a small village.  
  
The much larger rider was dressed in complete darkness. Their horse enormous and much more terrifying than the slightly smaller one at its right. There was no need to carry any type of weapon for anywhere they went fear never followed far behind. And sure enough, this small village was no different for no longer than an instant of being looked upon, the dwellers here backed away from them, cowering in fear.  
  
The more petite rider gracefully lowered their hood, exposing their face. The rider was female, explaining the feminine actions she performed. Her long, flowing hair shone brilliantly like a deep crimson river down her back. Piercing, pale, green eyes and light skin completed the dead look she gave off. Her lips of wine parted as she ran her tongue over her teeth.  
  
The spectators gasped at her identification and recoiled even more so than they already had. The two trotted at a slightly slower pace as to let the four following riders to catch up.  
  
A small child whimpered as they slowly passed him. The female rider shifted her soul-penetrating gaze down to him. She frowned at his cowardness and hissed at him. The sound resembling that of a serpent about to attack its prey. The child jumped out of fear and into his mother's arms, bursting into tears. The woman herself was trembling in sheer terror, completing the horror filled scene, which gave the red-haired rider a twinge of satisfaction, and she chuckled evilly, resuming to gaze in front of herself.  
  
"You have no business here," the town elder spoke bravely, "we are but a peaceful village. Please let us be and continue on your way."  
  
The female snarled and began to approach the elder, but was stopped by the larger rider. He simply turned his head towards her slowly and silently signaled for her to maintain her position for the time being.  
  
"But my lord," she contradicted, but quickly stopped herself and glared at the elderly man.  
  
"You shall regret that order given to Levicia Silverleaf," she spoke of herself. He merely glanced at the enormous being that had stopped Levicia from giving him a horrible fate.  
  
"The Dark Lord is merciful," he said as they continued to trot through the town.  
  
"Is he now?" Levicia asked sardonically. "Burn it," she ordered and laughed sinisterly; she and the Dark Lord galloped out of the village to watch it go up in flames from afar. Shouts and hysterically screams could be heard from within the town.  
  
"My lord, we have been searching for years now and we still have not come to find it. I'm beginning to doubt that such a ring exists," she turned to him.  
  
"Exists it does," his slithery voice hissed like a thousand cobras.  
  
"I shan't doubt you my lord," she bowed her head apologetically before raising her hood to conceal her face once more. "Are you returning to Mordor?"  
  
He nodded in response and began to ride away from her.  
  
"Then you shan't mind if I wander off the pathway?" she called after him.  
  
"Do as you wish," he waved her off, his way of telling her to be careful. Levicia smirked and turned her horse around, riding swiftly at his speeds in the opposite direction of the Dark Lord. The wind whipped past her fast approaching figure like ribbons. As she neared a river, she could feel the air surrounding her become more humid and the atmosphere moist. She slowed her speed and allowed her steed to drink before she continued to cross the river.  
  
"Drink, Portal," she spoke to the horse," you've had a long journey." Whilst they continued, Levicia had dismounted Portal and was now on foot, walking around aimlessly. As she cantered around, she allowed her thoughts to wander back to her past. She could never recall any memories of her parents as she had spent most of her life out in the wild without a home. She had concluded that they had cast a spell on her and abandoned her at a young age. She thought this because she couldn't remember anything about her origins.  
  
No matter now, she was the first in command to the Dark Lord. He was her favored child, and most trusted as well, because of her ruthlessness that she displayed. For this he allowed her to keep possession of her soul instead of trading it in for loyalty to him.  
  
Free to do as she wished as long as she returned to him for accompaniment to distant lands.  
  
Levicia opened the front of her cloak, coming out of her thoughts, as she was beginning to feel quite warm, but she left her hood donned so that, hopefully, they wouldn't be able to identify her.  
  
She stopped in her tracks and looked around her, finding that she had wandered into unknown territory to her. She growled realizing she'd made herself lost in the forest. She heard a few leaves rustling and spun around on her heel, gripping the handle of her sword.  
  
"Are you lost, me lady?" a voice asked. Jumping down from a few trees above a dark haired male appeared.  
  
"I believe so, but tis nothing I cannot handle," she glared. Apparently without her cloak shut, he was able to see her curvaceous body and recognize her as a woman.  
  
"Your complexion seems pale, are you feel well?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I am Aragorn," he replied.  
  
A surge of rage pierced through her body at the mention of his name. She recognized it as being a member of the fellowship, the cursed fellowship that had stopped her lord from regaining the ring lost to him. She drew her sword from her side and held it in front of herself in a ready stance.  
  
"The Fellowship," she hissed.  
  
"Please, me lady, I do not wish to enter combat with you," he tried to reason with her, not quite understanding why she'd mentioned the fellowship.  
  
"Well, than I believe it will be a flawless victory," she suddenly leapt at him, swinging her sword around to strike him. Aragorn barely managed to sheath his sword to block her attack before she sliced him in two. Pushing her off him with all his force, he sent her tumbling back, her hood whipping back and revealing her face.  
  
A river of dark crimson flowed out of the hood and framed her facial features. She glared death at him and ran towards him again, bringing her sword down on him again. Holding off her attack with much force needed, he looked into her pale eyes that seemed to scream bloody murder and were filled with rage for him.  
  
"Levicia," he growled. He once again was able to push her away, but not with as much strength as before. He spun around and whipped his sword directly after him. Levicia bent back and barely managed to avoid having her throat slit, but the tip of the blade hooked onto her chain and ripped it off her neck.  
  
She brought her sword around before he had a chance to recoil his own and knocked it out of his hand. Aragorn kicked at her hand and sent her sword as well behind her. She growled and jumped a few feet back away from him, letting out a banshee's cry that pierced through his skull. He threw his hands up to cover his ears in pain before his eardrums burst, wincing at the shrillness.  
  
She brought her fingers to her full lips and whistled for Portal, jumping on the saddle when he raced past. She wrenched her sword out of the ground when she rode past it and retreated to deliver news to her lord, never realizing that her necklace had been left behind next to Aragorn's sword.  
  
Aragorn sighed in relief and dropped his hands to his side; nearly coming to death was a frightful experience. He made his way to his sword and sheathed it, standing back up to leave. Just as he was about to take a step away from the site of battle, he saw something glimmer in the sunlight.  
  
Bending back over, he lifted it from the dirt to see that it was a cross necklace. Remembering that he'd broken a chain that hung around Levicia's neck, he slipped it into his pocket and glanced in the direction that she'd left before mounting his horse and riding back to Rivendell. 


	2. Mirkwood

Purity  
  
Chapter 2: Mirkwood  
  
The pounding hooves of the racing steed shook the earth, as its rider seemed to fly in the wind. Her attire was snapping behind them from the whipping wind that slapped her face and chilled her like a thousand knives. Finally, they stopped near a small lake, Levicia jumped off Portal and sunk to her knees at the shoreline.  
  
Breathing heavily, she dipped her glove-covered hands into the water and cupped them. She brought up a small pool of water and splashed her face, dipping her hands in once more, feeling the freezing temperature for the first time, and drank the crystalline water.  
  
She shook her hands to dry them off and caught her breath; she'd been riding for hours now without a break. She could tell by the sudden decrease in speed that Portal was as well weary. Wiping her brow, she placed her hand on her chest to try and steady her racing heart, only to come to flatness. She patted around her collarbone in search for her chain, but to no avail.  
  
Her fight with Aragorn suddenly came flooding back into her memory as the image of his sword ripping off her chain flashed in front of her eyes. She narrowed her eyes subconsciously and slammed her fist into the ground beside her, making a small indenture.  
  
The Dark Lord had gifted her with a boost of strength and endurance. Something that she somewhat lacked before she came under his command. He'd also enhanced her voice so that it could be used as a weapon, just as she'd used against Aragorn when she let out a banshee's cry.  
  
"Aragorn," she said the name as if it were venom. It was too late for her to return in search of the necklace for she was nearly back in Mordor. She'd have to wait until the next day and leave at sunrise for the Dark Lord would not allow her to ride alone in darkness. Over protective, she would call him secretly.  
  
Just as she was to mount her horse once more, a glimmer caught her eye. She glanced down into the lake and once again saw the sparkling. She crouched down and reached her hand in to retrieve the brilliant object; lifting it from within the water she held it up to examine it and brushed away the sand covering it. It was a silver ring and for a brief moment she wondered how it came to be in the lake, but decided that someone had dropped it.  
  
Being her nature, she kept the ring but did not put it on for her bulky gloves wouldn't allow it to pass. She simply hooked it on a small bracelet and mounted Portal once more.  
  
"Let us ride, Portal, and ride swiftly," she spoke to him and turned around before erupting in a mad dash towards Mordor. Her cherry hair whipping behind her as her hood fell from atop her head. She held onto the reigns tightly as the gates of Mordor came into few and she pushed her steed further.  
  
"Open the gates!" she cried, receiving a reply immediately.  
  
"Who goes there?" someone yelled.  
  
"If thou wishes to see the moon tonight I suggest you open the gates!" she hissed, the guard finally able to get a good look at her.  
  
He shook with fear for disobeying her, "at once me lady!" He immediately gave the order and the gates flew open just in time for her to fly past them, a rush of wind followed after. She pulled the reigns forcibly, bringing Portal to an abrupt halt in front of the Dark Lord.  
  
"My lord," Levicia dismounted the horse and bowed.  
  
"Rise," he spoke.  
  
"I have brought news for thee," she stood upright. He nodded to her from underneath the large cloak and she continued. "I have encountered one of the men that doomed your search some time ago."  
  
"Who doth it be?" he asked.  
  
"The one who goes by Aragorn," she snarled. The Dark Lord reared his head back and an ear-piercing cry emitted from his lips. All in Mordor had to cover their ears to block out the horrible sound, but Levicia merely winced and endured the pain until it ceased.  
  
"The Fellowship may be gathering once more," she explained once he'd stopped.  
  
"Find them and then kill them!" he ordered.  
  
"Yes, my lord, I shall ride at dawn," she bowed once more.  
  
"No!" he screeched causing Levicia to snap her head up in confusion. "At once!"  
  
"But, sire," she furrowed her brows together in bewilderment. "The sun will set in a matter of minutes," she explained, not understanding why he would allow her to leave during the night.  
  
"Go now," he ordered. "Take as many—"  
  
"I shan't need any help," she interrupted him. He nodded slowly and waved a hand, dismissing her. She spun around, her cloak whipping behind her with momentum as she walked towards her horse and glanced back to the Dark Lord.  
  
"I shan't fail," she said before riding towards her tent and retrieving a few belongings. Once she'd packed everything, which wasn't much, into several pouches around her waist, she emerged from within the tent and mounted Portal before riding out of Mordor once again. The sun had already begun to set as she rode over the horizon and tried to think of the nearest location of a member of the Fellowship.  
  
Her horse rode swiftly and she was a long way from Mordor in a matter of hours. The nearest place to her was Mirkwood, and that was her new destination. The Prince of Mirkwood would be her first victim.  
  
Levicia licked her lips as she imagined all the different ways she would torture the Prince before she killed him. Just the sheer thought of it caused her to shiver with excitement. She'd heard several maidens speak of him when she was hidden. Several of them swooned over him and could not seem to decide which part of his handsome body deserved the most admiration. Levicia herself had never seen him hence she had no opinion of him, but if he was as handsome as he was spoken of, then she would just have to make him more beautiful than he already was.  
  
The most frequent thing that she'd heard was that he rarely smiled, but when he did it was a dazzling one. Levicia smirked evilly; she'd just have to make that smile bigger for all his admirer's to share evenly.  
  
As she entered the forest that surrounded the Elven kingdom, a feeling of dizziness swept over her. She shook her head as to relieve it thinking that it was just from fatigue and lack of food. But the closer she rode to Mirkwood, the more nauseous she became. Finally, she slowed her speed to a small gallop and forced her stinging eyes shut. Once she'd opened them, she had to blink several times before she became accustomed to the sudden increase in sharpness.  
  
Portal had halted to a stop as Levicia maintained still for a moment to alleviate her nausea. The tip of her ear itched and she slapped away whatever insect had flown near her, only to have to do the same thing on her other ear.  
  
As her dizziness began to clear, she spotted the gates of Mirkwood and veered her steed to tie him to a nearby tree. She noted that the gates were heavily guarded and she would have to sneak in if she planned to come anywhere near the Prince without a large commotion.  
  
Levicia managed to find a portion of the walls around the kingdom that was not guarded and was easily able to climb over the wall. Luckily, she wasn't far from the palace and there were plenty of shadows to hide in thanks to the darkness.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she thought to herself as she rarely saw any elves about. She finally reached the palace and looked about for a means of entrance. She hugged the wall as she crept along it hearing voices near. Luckily, they were indoors and did not spot her. She had to be extremely quiet, as she knew that elves had excellent hearing.  
  
She stepped away from the rough wall of the Palace and looked up to see an open window. Behind her was, conveniently, a large tree that she could use to enter the window, which was several feet above the ground. She stealthily jumped into the tree and climbed the many branches until she was as close to the window as she could be and jumped through it, landing on the floor of the room.  
  
"Perfect," she snickered to herself and walked towards the door. She heard a few female voices on the other side, but did not worry, as they were most likely maids. Opening the rather large door with ease, she began to walk silently down the corridor.  
  
"Excuse me, lady," a feminine voice spoke to Levicia from behind her.  
  
"What is it?" she turned around and tried not to call attention to herself.  
  
"If you'll come with me?" she motioned to another room, silently asking Levicia to follow her.  
  
"What on earth for?" she questioned the chambermaid.  
  
"Why, to prepare you of course," she blinked.  
  
"Prepare me?" Levicia began to grow suspicious. Not only was she not afraid of her, apparently she seemed to not recognize her either and now she wanted to prepare her?  
  
"For the banquet; everyone, with the exception of the servants, within the palace is to attend," she explained.  
  
Levicia chuckled evilly to herself and followed the girl into the room. "Of course, how silly of me. Thank you," she said to her and allowed the elf to remove her cloak. She'd never received such treatment before, she rather enjoyed it.  
  
"You have beautiful hair," the elf spoke.  
  
"Why thank you," she smiled, but quickly stopped herself. She was to act on a low profile, not become soft and amiable with the elves. "Will the Prince be attending?"  
  
"Of course," she replied while tightening the silken dress around her waist. Levicia looked down at the black and blue gown. The elf slipped a pair of black slippers on her and stepped back. Levicia suddenly stopped and remember the ring she had found.  
  
"My ring," she said and was to look for it when the maid held up a chain with the ring strung it.  
  
"Here you go," she clasped it around her neck. "You're very beautiful; have you a husband?" she asked and received a laugh from Levicia.  
  
"No, I have no one to attach myself to," she joked.  
  
"Well, after tonight I'm sure you will. Well, the banquet is downstairs, I'm sure you can find it. I've never met an elf whose hair matched her lips," she smiled and left.  
  
Levicia raised an eyebrow in confusion and tried to make sense of what she'd said. Elf? She wasn't an elf, but the comment gave her an uneasy feeling and she rushed to the mirror. As she examined herself she found that her hair, eyes and skin complexion were still the same as they had always been, but when she turned her head she saw something that both frightened and surprised her. Her ears were now pointed which explained why they had itched earlier. But it still hadn't explained why they had changed, as did her eyesight and hearing. It had to have been an elven spell for when she'd neared Mirkwood it had all begun.  
  
She would have time to ponder about this dilemma later. For the time being she had a mission to accomplish which was to kill all members of the fellowship; her first being Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Levicia exited the room and began to walk down another corridor. She overheard a few maids say that there was a special surprise for the Prince during the banquet. A harem elf was to dance for him and entice him if she was successful. This gave Levicia an excellent idea of how to sneak the Prince away without any suspicion.  
  
She made her way down to the banquet with her plan beginning to take motion. First, she'd have to find out who the Prince was and decided to ask a female lest she would accidentally speak with Legolas herself. Everyone, save the king and a few others, were on the dance floor so she approached an elf woman who happened to be sitting down.  
  
"Excuse me, lady," she said politely, "but where is Prince Legolas?" I can't seem to spot him."  
  
"He is on the dance floor," she pointed at him discreetly. Levicia saw him and nodded though she didn't get a good look because of the crowd, but she could easily decipher him from the others.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and moved to the dance floor herself, keeping track of the Prince out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She decided that it was time to place her plan into action and headed towards the harem elf's room. 


	3. Enticement

Purity  
  
Chapter 3: Enticement  
  
An elven girl let out a muffled yell from behind the piece of cloth tied around her mouth. The skin at the edges of her mouth, ankles and wrists were red from the tightness of the ropes. She was dressed in nothing but her undergarments as she looked up at the woman hovering above her. She'd donned her gown, which was made solely of scarves.  
  
Levicia snickered sinisterly as she untied her crimson hair and allowed it to fall freely, faming her face. She drew a dagger from her cloak and held it dangerously close to the elf's throat.  
  
"I'm sure the Prince will enjoy the show," she said sardonically. "Thank you for making my job Iso/I much easier." She struck the harem elf with the base of the dagger and knocked her unconscious. She smirked and gathered her clothing to leave it on Portal for when she was to make her escape. She strapped her belongings on securely before speaking to the horse.  
  
"This shouldn't take too long, I will return shortly," she smirked and snuck back into the Palace with some difficulty. She stood outside the banquet hall as the King made announcement.  
  
"My son, you have been away from home for some time now. As a welcoming gift, I present you with this," he said as the seductive music began to play. A look of concern and puzzlement crossed Legolas' face as the bronze doors opened revealing a fair maiden.  
  
Levicia smirked and gracefully glided to the center of the dance floor and watched his face with amusement. He held an expression of shock and curiosity.  
  
"Such a gullible Prince," she thought to herself and approached him seductively as the music sped up. Placing herself on his lap, she arched her back and wrapped one of her scarves around his neck.  
  
For a slight moment she thought of strangling him then, but quickly decided against it, as there were too many people around for her to make an escape. With a sudden pop of the music, she swung the scarf over his intrigued face and jumped away from him, reclaiming her spot on the dance floor. The intoxicating song began to end and she spun several times around, her attire floating around her, before she threw two items to the ground and she disappeared in a large puff of smoke.  
  
The crowed gasped and broke into a fit of murmurs before clapping at the performance.  
  
"I must say, twas indeed a splendid surprise," Legolas breathed.  
  
"Go now while the guests are distracted," his father whispered to him. The prince nodded and exited the banquet hall discreetly.  
  
Levicia smiled to herself as she quickly changed into a black silken gown and tucked her dagger in a slip behind her and concealed it.  
  
"This is going to be easier than I had expected," she thought to herself.  
  
"Tell me, fair maiden," a voice spoke behind her followed by the slamming of a door causing her to jump, "is this a spell you've cast over me?"  
  
"No, sire," she replied respectfully and turned around to face him only to gasp in surprise. Indeed, it was Legolas, but he was much more handsome in her eyes than she'd imagined, suddenly and unexpectedly making her task harder to accomplish.  
  
Before she realized it, he had his arms wrapped around her and was whispering something, in a beautiful language she did not understand, into her ear. She gripped the fabric at his chest to support herself, feeling her knees weaken.  
  
IGet a hold of yourself, Levicia!/I she thought bitterly to herself, Iyou are the Dark Lordess and shan't be conquered by an elven Prince who, I need not remind you, was partially responsible for the demise of your Lord!/i  
  
Forcing her eyes shut and regaining her composure, Levicia quickly pulled away from the prince and turned him around, pushing back towards the bed, a smirked planted on her lips. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't used to the dominance of the woman, rather he was usually 'in charge'. She had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show, sire?" she asked and climbed on top of him, not noticing the mirror that was behind her.  
  
"Legolas," he corrected her.  
  
"What?" she cocked an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"My name is Legolas and not Isire/I," he explained. Levicia opened her mouth to reply, but before she could react he had his lips against hers.  
  
She widened her eyes in surprise, never expecting this approach, but decided to use this as an advantage as he gently lay on his back, pulling her down with him.  
  
~*~  
  
A guard walked down a corridor when he heard a muffled yell coming from the adjacent room. As he approached the door, he heard the cry again and forced himself to open the door.  
  
"Are you alright, lady?" he asked, untying the harem elf. After she had explained the situation in full detail, he ran out of the room and allowed her to dress as he hurried down the corridor.  
  
"Imposter! The dancer tis an imposter!"  
  
~*~  
  
Levicia moved her hand from his shoulder and reached behind her, grasping the handle of the dagger. She slid it out of the slip behind her dress and raised it above them. She paused for a moment, her eyes still shut as she kissed him, but in that slight hesitation Legolas slowly opened his eyes and saw the dagger above him.  
  
Just as she thrust it down to pierce his skin, he threw up his hand and grasped her wrist while sitting up. Levicia pulled away from him and tried to force down the blade, but he compensated with his own strength. He pushed her off him, sending her to the ground and against the dresser.  
  
The dagger landed a few feet away from her, out of arms reach. She glared at him and growled cursing herself for hesitating earlier. She dove towards the dagger, but he went after her and tackled her to the ground and sending them both rolling over each other.  
  
"I shan't be conquered," she hissed.  
  
"I've already won you over, wench," he growled from underneath her. Levicia narrowed her eyes at him and was about to let out a banshee cry, but quickly decided against it as it would pierce through his skull as well as her own.  
  
"Curse you to all damna-" she started but was cut off as he snapped his hand up and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He flipped over and straddled her waist while maintaining a firm grip at her neck.  
  
"Let go of me this instant, you blasted elf!" she cried, clawing at his hands. Legolas looked at her troubled face and, for a fleeting moment, felt sympathy for the Elven girl. Shouts and murmurs from the oncoming guards brought him out of his thoughts and he pushed himself away from her. She sat up and looked at him with shock, rubbing her neck as she coughed lightly.  
  
"Run," he ordered her. Not wasting a second, she spun around and ran towards the open window just as the guards entered, launching a swarm of arrows at her. Just jumped out the window and grasped a branch from a nearby tree.  
  
"Sire, shall we go after her?" they asked Legolas.  
  
"No, I shall follow her… alone," he added quickly and retrieved his bow. He quickly made his way outside and exited the palace before anyone could argue or even notice for that matter.  
  
Levicia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She would return later for her steed and belongings as they were on the other side of the palace. Unfortunately, she was also unarmed and only had her brute strength to aid her as she could use her cries; no thanks to the 'spell' the elves had put on her. She thought she'd heard something and stopped dead in her tracks, spinning around to search for anyone that may have been following her.  
  
"Where are you…" she whispered to herself. Suddenly, as if a reply, an arrow cut through the air and landed where her foot would have been if she hadn't moved it in time. Letting out a gasp of shock, she quickly spun on her heel and continued to run. Being barefoot in the woods did not help her as she stepped on many branches and twigs, slowing her down. Someone grabbed her from behind and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle out her screams.  
  
"Hush, my little harem," he whispered into her ear. Now regretting that she hadn't gone to retrieve at least her sword, she began to struggle against his grasp.  
  
"Let go of me!" she demanded.  
  
"Who sent you?" he ignored her order. Levicia stopped, if he wasn't going to let go of her unless she told him, she might as well say something. She started to sob, catching him off guard, but he still kept a firm grasp.  
  
"Forgive me, sire," she sobbed. "If I hadn't done so he would have killed my parents."  
  
"Who?" he raised an eyebrow and let go of her as she wiped her tears fiercely.  
  
"I do not know," she said. "He was an enemy and took my mother hostage when she was collecting water by the river. My father went to look for her when she didn't return and they took him as well when he refused to take the job."  
  
"I'm sorry, lady. Allow me to assist you," he offered his help.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"I'll rescue your parents for you," he said.  
  
"You can't!" she said quickly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's too late, I was to return with your blood over an hour ago," she walked away from him. He followed behind her and touched her shoulder lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, never noticing that she had stopped 'sobbing'. She spun around and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. He tensed slightly at her actions before returning the embrace.  
  
Levicia smirked; her plan had taken a detour, but was now back on course. She still couldn't use her banshee cry, but she could place him in a trance with a song spell. She parted her lips and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Come my dear Elven, follow me and hush now, to my garden by the sea," she began and reached for his bow and an arrow as he slipped into a trance, "hush and be wary from my curse of love…"  
  
Legolas' eyes dilated as she sang. She took several steps away from him and aimed the bow towards him, she could never remember learning the art of archery, but here she was getting ready to fire at the Prince of Mirkwood with perfect aim.  
  
"Come now and sleep by the sea," she finished and strung the arrow. She only had a few seconds before the spell would wear off and she had to hurry. Her hands trembling she aimed straight for his heart, but found herself not able to launch the arrow. Before she realized it, Legolas was standing before her and lowering the bow from her hands.  
  
"Why can't I do it?" she whispered to herself, her body was trembling. She glared at Legolas and stepped away from him, "you! You did this to me, you cast a spell on me!" She accused him, unwillingly giving away that she'd lied about someone taking her parents hostage.  
  
"Lady, who are you?" he growled. Not answering him, she ran away from him again, convinced that he'd done something to her. She skidded to a halt before she fell over the edge of a small cliff, but when she heard him approaching her, she swallowed hard and jumped down. Tumbling head over heels, and tried to bring herself to a halt, but couldn't do so. Her head slammed into a large rock at the bottom of the cliff, knocking her unconscious as a trickle of blood made its way down the side of her face.  
  
Legolas picked up her limp body and walked away from the palace, afraid to arouse suspicion and started a small fire to keep them both warm. 


	4. Memories start

Purity  
  
Chapter 4: Memories Start  
  
Everything was blurry, yes blurry was the word. At first it had been pitch black, not being able to see an inch in front of herself; that was much better, there was fear within darkness, a fear that she could almost have tasted.  
  
There was a fire not to far away, close enough to feel its warmth, but not to burn, such a shame. Crackling and popping from the flame could be heard as well as the rustling of the firewood, which meant someone else had to be there. Someone who was watching, waiting for her to awake. She could have easily attacked the person, not caring for their hospitality, but she recalled that she was unarmed and for that she cursed herself for her stupidity.  
  
Her head was swimming in an endless wave of pounding and sensitivity making her feel weak and helpless. It was a feeling that she despised, that disgusted her. How was she to be feared, or respected if she was helpless? Adding to the fact that one of her powers was useless due to the cursed elven hearing she was bestowed with upon entrance of the Mirkwood forest.  
  
The blasphemous Elven prince had not helped either. She hated royalty, but detested Elves with their calm and peaceful manner, especially their many incantations and spells they casted. They did not keep well bounds with the outside world, hence the reason no one had cowered in terror or so much as recognized her. They had most likely heard of the Dark Lordess, but never actually seen her. She hated and loved this fact; it made her mission much easier, but they ignored her as well.  
  
She had convinced herself that the Prince had casted a spell or worse, a curse, upon her disabling her from causing harm on her victims, or perhaps just him. For this she would make sure that in the time of his death she would make it as painful and slow as she could. She smirked at this thought and could barely contain her sheer excitement for the moment until it had arrived.  
  
In any case, spells did not last forever and all she had to do was wait for it to wear off and so she would complete the task at hand as well as chop off a few on her way. Her eyes fluttered as the sunlight crept its way through the trees and blinded her momentarily. Realizing that the fire had been put out a few moments earlier, she immediately shot up from where she lay.  
  
"Careful, or you'll injure yourself even further," a male voice loomed. Levicia scoffed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she hadn't slept in weeks, but she had been found unconscious many a times from either battle or fatigue.  
  
"I'll do as I please," she growled and dusted herself off, leaning against the rock behind her, which served as a momentary pillow.  
  
"Did your parents teach you not of manners?" he snickered.  
  
"I have naught parents," she hissed and forced herself to her feet despite the desperate cry of her muscles.  
  
"Sit," he ordered her and tossed her a rather small piece of meat, "eat." She caught the leg in her hand and examined it, trying to decide whether to eat it or not. "It has not been poisoned if that you think."  
  
She gazed at him, narrowing her eyes, "I trust you not, my dear Legolas."  
  
"Ah, the temptress speaks the name of the unworthy," he smirked.  
  
"Temptress? My dear elven, the only thing I am tempted to do as of this moment is cut out your tongue and hold it for you if you cannot do so yourself," she snarled and walked away from him. He frowned and followed after her discreetly, picking up his bow and quiver on the way.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked from within the trees. She did not respond, instead began to walk at a slightly faster pace until she had finally made her way to her horse where she wrapped her cloak around herself and hooked her sword around her waist.  
  
Legolas jumped down behind her only to come face to face with the very dagger she'd attacked him with the night before. He moved his eyes down the blade and followed her arm until he was gazing into her pale green hues.  
  
"Do not tempt me for your time has not yet come," she glared at him and shoved the blade into the belt that hung loosely at her hips.  
  
"Little girls shouldn't play with sharp objects," he whispered in her ear as she secured her bags to the saddle of the steed. She gasped at the closeness of his voice and stopped her actions for a moment before replying to his comment.  
  
"Ignorant boys shouldn't play with pointy sticks," she turned around and glanced at his arrows, receiving a glare from the arrogant prince. She smirked with satisfaction and grasped the saddle and prepared to mount Portal, but a hand stopped her. She glanced angrily at him waiting for an explanation for his actions.  
  
"One does not let their assassin leave after a failed kill," he said.  
  
"Then one shall wait for their turn patiently unless they wish to see their ancestors before hand," she ripped her arm away from him and climbed onto her horse. Just as she was to ride off towards Lorien, a thought struck her like a swift arrow of an archer.  
  
This Elven prince knew not who she was, he was a member of the fellowship and if evil had arisen from the bowels of hell for the purity ring then the fellowship itself may reconvene on a quest for it as well. If she had enough will power to do so, she could act innocent and behave herself until he led her to the others where she would be able to complete her mission and return from the blasphemous journey she was sent on at last.  
  
With a sigh, she spoke hushed and soothing words to Portal before turning back to the Prince. It was apparent that he was somewhat confused with her hesitation to leave, as she would surely outrun him on the steed.  
  
"You wish to know of your assassin," she hopped down from Portal and looked at him, receiving a nod of recognition. "Then let us depart, for we have a long journey ahead of us," she turned to the steed and allowed him to mount first.  
  
He offered his hand to her and she took it graciously, but before she climbed onto the horse a forgotten memory flashed in her mind. She was wearing an elven dress, a dark red in hue to match her hair. Two elven boys and another elven girl accompanied her; all wearing similarly colored clothing of dark decent. They were all running around and creating havoc within the village, dropping buckets of water to the unsuspecting victims below.  
  
Levicia shook her head and looked up at Legolas to see he had a worried look plastered on his face for her pause followed by the shaking of her head, her hair bouncing with every movement.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"I'm fine," she answered quickly and mounted the steed, sitting in front of him and froze realizing he had already taken the reigns and had to wrap his arms around her waist to control the horse. She leaned forward slightly to have some distance between her back and his chest. Legolas snickered, obviously noticing her strange behavior as heat began to rush to her cheeks. Never in her life had she had this happen and tightened her fists with anger.  
  
"Last night you were willing to court me and now you dare not have us touch?" he chuckled and jerked her body closer to his earning a gasp of surprise from her lips, provoking her even more than he already had.  
  
"This is going to be a long journey indeed," she thought to herself. 


	5. Pure and Stained

Purity  
  
Chapter 5: Pure and Stained  
  
Levicia growled in frustration as she resisted the urge to pummel the Prince into a bloody pulp for his annoyance. He laughed at her embarrasment as she continued to lean forward, away from his chest.  
  
"Be still, Lady," he snickered and fiercely pulled her body towards him again.  
  
"Curse you, you blasted Elf!" she hissed at him.  
  
"Blasted Elf? Is that to be my new name?" he questioned teasingly.  
  
"If I were to rename you it would be the damned man whore of Middle Earth!" she growled. He flinched, pulling Portal to an abrupt halt causing them to jerk forward slightly. "What are you do-" her voice was cut off as he cupped a hand over her mouth and pressed her closely to his chest and leaned forward so that his lips were next to her ear.  
  
"Be still, we're being followed," he whispered before she could protest; her cries, which were muffled by his hand, ceased as she sharpened her hearing to listen for anyt movement.  
  
They had both dismounted Portal and were now looking around, their eyesight sharper than that of an eagle serched for any near being who had been pursuing them. Realizing someone may recognize her and spoil her plan, Levicia covered her face within the shadows of her hood.  
  
"You know not how long I've been searching for you, dear friend," a familiar voice spoke to Legolas. He nodded towards the man who did so in return. Levicia recognized the man to be Aragorn, the one she'd engulfed in battle with a few days earlier.  
  
Barely keeping her rage towards him under control, she slid her slender fingers along the rim of her hood to ensure that it was concealing her facial features well and slowly turned her head away from him. Gripping the handle of her sword firmly, she listed to their conversation intently.  
  
Destroy them! a voice boomed in her mind causing her to jump slightly.  
  
Be patient, my lord, she thought, my plan has not yet reached its peak!  
  
What do you propose you shall do?! Wait until they've discovered you and kill you in your sleep?!  
  
They will lead me to the others and then I will attack, she informed him. She hadn't noticed as of yet, but when the Dark Lord had entered her soul to speak with her, the ring which was bound around her neck began to burn her flesh slowly and lightly. She suddenly became short of breath as she found it difficult to draw in air.  
  
What's wrong? he asked her, noting that she had become reluctant to continue.  
  
I shall speak with you later, she thought, wincing as her chest seemed to tighten. The Dark Lord left her and her stasis returned to normal abruptly causing her to pant heavily.  
  
"My lady," Legolas turned to her and shook her shoulders when he'd gotten no response. Her eyes darted about finding no sign of Aragorn, not noticing when he had departed as she was too ensued with the conversation with the Dark Lord.  
  
Legolas shook her again more fiercely, causing her hood to fall on her shoulders. She gasped and looked up at the tall, blonde elf.  
  
"Is he still here?" she asked, catching her breath.  
  
"Nay, lady. Are you alright? You were having trouble breathing," he said, searching through her eyes with worry.  
  
"It was nothing, I was just... suffocated for a moment," she explained. He nodded and mounted Portal once more, offering her his hand which she declined.  
  
"Something wrong, lady?"  
  
"Nay," she scoffed, shaking her head, "I prefer to walk for now."  
  
Legolas snickered, "still afraid of me?"  
  
"I fear no one," she snapped and turned away from him. He jumped down from the horse and walked at a quickened pace behind her. While catching up to her, he watched as she lifted her hood once more. Graceful was the only word he could think of to describe her actions, even that small motion. He knew that she appeared tough and emotionless, save anger, but she truly was graceful.  
  
"Why do you embark on this journey?" he asked once he'd caught up with her.  
  
"I search for the ring," she said simply, knowing he would understand which ring she spoke of.  
  
"What for?" he inquired.  
  
Levicia sighed and looked to him. Just as she was to respond an arrow flew between them and imbedded itself into the soil beneath the two figures.  
  
"Run," Legolas ordered and towed her along with him. She knew what was attacking them, a fleet of orcs, but she couldn't very well say that she could calm them so she stammered while trying to think of another excuse to return.  
  
"But... but my horse!" she cried.  
  
"You need not worry about it now," he pulled her faster away.  
  
"But she cannot hold her own in battle!" Suddenly, before they knew it or could react much less, a swarm of orc surrounded them. She groaned, now her identity would be revealed for there were too many of them to battle. She did not fear this because she couldn't defeat them, but because if she did so she would arise great suspicion from Legolas. If she did not reveal herself they would be killed.  
  
"We shalt surely die..." he whispered, counting the numerous orc around them.  
  
"My dear elf, you give up too easily," she snickered and took a few steps towards the mob.  
  
"Stop," he whispered harshly to her only to receive a wave of her hand in dismissal.  
  
"Stand down," she demanded them and pulled her hood down, "by order of the Dark Lordess!"  
  
Legolas looked at her with shock and fear, he had been in the company of Levicia without any knowledge of who she was. She could have easily killed him, but chose not to, why? She had attempted many times before, but never finished the job. These thoughts ran through his mind in bewilderment, confusin him even further.  
  
The orcs surround them stopped advancing, but looked at each other in confusion not quite sure if this indeed was the Dark Lordess. A few orcs stepped forward as if challenging her, earning a smirk from her dark lips.  
  
Levicia glanced at Legolas before covering her own ears, arching her back and letting out a blood curling scream resembling that of a terrible lizard that shook the ground around them. The orcs cowered away in fear, feeling their very souls being tossed about from the cry. Legolas threw his hands up and covered his ears wincing. If he'd been a second too late, he could swear he would feel his ear drums explode and blood drip down, killing him.  
  
The silver band hanging loosely on her chest began to glow a soft white as a whispy hand reached up and wrapped its long fingers about her neck, cutting off her voice. The only one who had noticed this was Legolas and Levicia herself.  
  
She looked back down at the orcs and hissed at them and spoke in a language that he did not understand. "Return from whence you came you ignorant beasts for I have not summoned you!" She sheathed her sword and rammed it into the nearest orc. "Hesitate on my orders again and you will suffer a fate much worse than death! Leave me to my mission and do not return until I have asked for your worthless rotting carcasses to aid me!"  
  
Once all the orc had retreated, she turned to face Legolas who glared at her with malevolence, aiming his arrow towards her with deadly accuracy. She let out a disgusted sigh and grasped the end of the arrow and pushed it towards her chest.  
  
"Do it," she provoked him, "kill me and be over with it."  
  
He swallowed hard as he stared at her chest where a trickle of blood was now making its way down her shirt. He retreated his bow and sighed, if she hadn't killed him yet than he must be woven into her plan somehow.  
  
"I thought so," she snickered and wiped the blood from her chest and licking it off her fingers. "Relax, I told you, your time has not come yet, you'll know when it has. Trust me."  
  
"Trust you? You are absolute evil bent on the death and you wish me to trust you?" he growled.  
  
"As I recall, you have killed more than I in the last few days," she snickered. She approached him and traced along his jaw line. "Don't fret, no harm shall come to you for quite some time," she chuckled and stood behind him.  
  
"Come, there is a coven not far from here. Strider will bring Gimli and meet us there shortly," he grasped her wrist and pulled her along with him.  
  
"Strider, I know not who this is," she glanced ahead of them to see Portal was waiting for them to return.  
  
"He is also called Aragorn, the man to whom I was speaking with earlier," he explained and tightened his grip on her wrist.  
  
"Aragorn," she growled at his name and wrenched herself out of his grasp.  
  
"You quarrel with him?" he turned around and frowned at her.  
  
"The bastard stole my necklace," she narrowed her eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her chest.  
  
"But you are wearing a necklace," he said.  
  
"I found this ring in the river after my battle with him," she hissed.  
  
"You engaged in battle with him... I suggest you act as a lady would when he arrives as we do not wish to be in tension on our journey," he turned back around and continued to walk towards the steed.  
  
"As soon as my chain is returned I'll be as much a lady as those disgusting elves in your kingdom," she snickered and followed him.  
  
Legolas let out a frustrated sigh and mounted Portal, but did not give her his hand this time. "I thought you prefered to walk."  
  
"You shalt allow me on my steed lest I order her to deliver you deep into Mordor," she clenched her fists as he jumped down from the horse. He picked her up and placed her onto the saddle earning a gasp from her as she did not expect this treatment.  
  
"Anger yourself no further lest you hurt yourself, Levie," he teased her and wrapped his arms around her as to hold the reigns. She glared at him knocked her elbow into his side earning a grunt from him.  
  
"You need not worry about me... Legs," she smirked as she heard him growl from the lack of respect she showed him. When they had arrived in the cave, they tied Portal to a near by tree and walked inside. Levicia leaned against a stone wall and looked away from Legolas.  
  
"I do not understand you," he said.  
  
"I am not one to be understood," she whispered simply.  
  
"You are evil, but elven and yet not an orc," he elaborated on his first statement.  
  
"I am not Elven, tis a spell. A cursed spell that has disabled one of my powers and therefore prolonging my journey in the quest of the ring," she snarled.  
  
"A spell, are you sure?"  
  
"As soon as I entered Mirkwood I transformed with Elven traits, it cannot be anything but a spell!" she snapped at him.  
  
"I agree it could be a spell, but perhaps not in the way you think," he knitted his brows together in concentration.  
  
"Whatever it is or has done, I will find that ring and destroy it before it causes any more damage to my empire," she crossed her arms. Legolas glanced at the ring about her neck again and remembered when he'd seen the hand reach up to strangle her, it had emitted from the ring.  
  
"Levicia, I believe you already have possession of the ring," he said, glancing down at it and then back up to her eyes. She fingered the chain and looked back up at him.  
  
"It can't be the ring..." she whispered.  
  
"Why not? Because it is pure and you are not?" he questioned.  
  
"Precisely! I am the first in command to the Dark Lord making me the Dark Lordess! The ring should have rejected me and caused me harm when I first touched it. I am stained and evil not pure!" she snapped. "It has yet to cause me... harm..."  
  
"What is it?" he looked at her as her speech slowed.  
  
"When I was talking with the Dark Lord... he entered in my soul and the ring burned my chest and my breath grew short, but that means..." she panted, trying to understand what was happening.  
  
"You are not evil, only guilty by association with the Dark Lord," he finished for her.  
  
"No! It can't be," she drew away from him, "all I've ever known to be as been diminished because of this cursed ring and its power. It defies what I was raised to become, my very being. It has chosen the wrong bearer," she began to try and rip it off, "I am not pure, I am stained!"  
  
Legolas approached her as she frantically tried to rid herself of the ring about her neck as if it were a serpent tightening about her neck. "Lady, be still."  
  
"No! This blasted ring won't come off and its slowly destroying me and forming a new, good Levicia. A pure Levicia and that is not what I choose to be and--" her speech was cut short as she inhaled sharply, panting as she closed her eyes and collapsed. Legolas ran to her side and caught her falling body before she hit the ground.  
  
"Levicia, awake," he shook her lightly. Receiving no reply, he carried her over to a large boulder and placed her gently across it as if it were a bed.  
  
"The voices," she whispered, her voice full of fear, "I can't..."  
  
Thousands of forgotten memories swarmed through her mind as she tried to comprehend them and piece them together. She was lost in a sea of memories. 


	6. Threats

Purity  
  
Chapter 6: Threats  
  
Aragorn entered into the cave, Gimli not far behind, with a gust of wind. Approaching Legolas, he hadn't spotted the motionless form lying behind him. They both dropped their belongings on the floor and approached Legolas who seemed to be keeping a watchful eye over something.  
  
Aragorn was about to greet him when he saw the object of his attention. He immediately sheathed his sword and prepared to attack the body, which was in a troubled sleep, or trance.  
  
"Are you mad, Legolas?!" Aragorn glared at Levicia who did not seem bothered by the noise around her.  
  
"No," he whispered softly, not bothering to turn his head to look at them.  
  
"That is the Dark Lordess of Mordor! She must be destroyed!" He moved to attack her, but was quickly stopped by Legolas.  
  
"No, I know her she is, you mustn't!" he grasped his arm firmly. Aragorn wrenched out of his friend's grasp and glared hatefully at Levicia.  
  
"I must do away with her now, while she sleeps!" he abruptly swung his sword down to slice her head right off her shoulders.  
  
Just millimeters before he struck her, a bright flash filled the cave, sending Aragorn crashing to the floor and his blade even further, imbedding itself into the stone. He looked back, shock and confusion plastered onto his face.  
  
"I told you," Legolas helped him to his feet.  
  
"What was that, elf?" Gimli asked, perplexed just as Aragorn was. Legolas merely nodded towards the girl who was now sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling with every breath. She almost looked angelic when the light returned to her, revealing the silver band hanging from about her neck... almost looked angelic... almost.  
  
"Is that--"  
  
"The Purity Ring," Legolas finished Aragorn's sentence with affirmation.  
  
"But how has it come to her?" Gimli motioned to her with disgust.  
  
"Because her heart is pure," he said and looked back towards her.  
  
"But how can this... monster possess a pure heart?" Aragorn spoke more to himself than the others as he advanced on her, bending down to look at her more closely.  
  
Levicia could hear voices all around her. Two she recognized, but the other was gruff and much deeper than the rest. She couldn't make out what they were discussing for she was still in a half asleep state.  
  
Finally coming to her senses, she felt a presence looming over her. Peeking an eye open she recognized it to be Aragorn, the cursed man who had robbed her. She gripped the handle of her dagger with a glove-covered hand. She twisted around and slashed at the man who was above her.  
  
Aragorn let out a pain filled cry, holding onto his now wounded arm and backed away from the vicious being.  
  
"Cursed wench!" he spat at her while trying to stop his arm from bleeding. Levicia pulled herself up from the rock she laid on and walked towards him menacingly, holding her dagger at a dangerous angle.  
  
Legolas came up from behind her and grabbed her roughly, pinning her arms to her side and causing her to drop the blade.  
  
"Let go of me, Legs," she said threateningly.  
  
"You said no harm would come to us!" he reminded her, struggling to keep a grip on her forceful body.  
  
"I said no harm would come to you!" she growled and wrenched herself away from him.  
  
"You gave me your word," he glared at her. She turned around and smirked evilly.  
  
"And I keep true, I shant kill him," she turned back to Aragorn, picking up her blade on the way, "I'll only maim him a little."  
  
"Levicia!" Legolas shouted as she jumped at Aragorn. She jutted her dagger at his side and pulled it back, her cross chain hanging on the blade.  
  
"I believe this belongs to me," she cocked an eyebrow and sashayed back to the large rock and sat down. Legolas let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms.  
  
"She's joining us on the journey," he said softly. Aragorn and Gimli looked up at him with surprise.  
  
"He really had gone mad," Gimli stated.  
  
"Don't tell me you trust that... that thing!?" he pointed towards Levicia. She pouted mockingly and snickered.  
  
"No worries, I'll be a good girl," she winked at them and chuckled evilly as she began to dig into the rock roughly with her dagger.  
  
"I don't believe her," Gimli glared at her only to receive one from her in return along with a hiss with the flick of her tongue.  
  
"Do you doubt my judgment?" Legolas asked them both in a hushed whisper. Not receiving a reply he growled and made his way towards Levicia.  
  
"What are you d--" her voice was interrupted as a gasp escaped her lips when he pulled her head to the side by her hair. He took the dagger from her grasp and held it at her neck.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn looked at him with worry as he advanced on him, pushing Levicia along as well. Confusion plagued his mind; he could not understand why Legolas was now merely a movement away from slitting her throat, but he had been the one who was defending her.  
  
"Is this not what you wish to see?" he pulled her hair harder, jerking her head back. She let out a whimper as a trickle of blood made its way from her scalp down her pale cheek.  
  
"Stop this, Legolas," she warned him as she began to breathe heavily.  
  
"Be still," he turned the dagger at a life-threatening angle.  
  
"Free me," she said slowly and lethally, swallowing hard.  
  
"Don't do it, elf, you were just saying how good and pure she was!" Gimli cried.  
  
"Do as you wish, I'd rather kill her with my own hands," Aragorn glared at her.  
  
"Let go!" Levicia yelled.  
  
"Elf!"  
  
"Do it!" Aragorn shouted. Legolas growled and sliced into the skin just above her collarbone, earning a short cry of pain from her as she reached up and grasped his wrist, which held the blade fiercely. He tossed her to the ground as she held onto her wound and looked up at him, her breaths ragged and sharp, with murderous eyes.  
  
"Damn you to hell, you blasted elf," she raced out of the cave with elven speed. Legolas watched her figure disappear, knowing she wouldn't run far as he glanced back at Aragorn.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" he asked.  
  
"No…" he answered truthfully, he had felt sympathy and regret when he'd provoked Legolas to cut her.  
  
"Then she shalt join us on our journey," he said and walked past them to find Levicia.  
  
She knelt down in front of a near by river and splashed her face with the deliciously cold water. She inhaled sharply and shut her eyes tightly as trickles of blood flowed down her cheeks in replace of salty tears. She clenched her fists, grabbing a hand full of sand as well. She threw the sand into the river in a swift motion as she let out a growl of frustration.  
  
"Blasted elf…" she tried to keep her sobbing under control. She was crying, reducing herself to feel such emotions, not because she felt sorrow, but because she had allowed herself to be injured by an inferior. She could defend herself against orcs, dwarves, men, and even the Ringwraiths, but she had let her defenses down as she had begun to trust the elven prince.  
  
A hand pressed down on her wound to stop the bleeding. She jumped slightly as she had not been paying attention and never noticed when the elf had approached her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized and crouched down next to her. She jerked away from him upon his gingerly touch. He glanced at her and noticed the streams of red that had trailed down her pale face.  
  
"Stay away from me," she glared at him, pushing more rivers of red down her cheeks.  
  
"Levicia, what's wrong with your eyes?" he reached out to wipe the blood away.  
  
"Nothing!" she batted his hand away. "Are you so shocked to see that the great Dark Lordess is weeping? Instead of lamenting crystalline tears I grieve with the blood from the innocents I have taken," she sniffed and wiped the blood with the back of her glove fiercely. She looked away from him, her bloody tears ceased, but the red liquid from her neck trailed down her chest.  
  
"Why do you weep?" he asked, cleaning the blood before it dripped too low for him to reach. She pulled back away from him and glared at him with murderous eyes.  
  
"Because I'm beginning to become weak and am overcome with a sense of insecurity and helplessness!" she snapped and turned to walk away from him.  
  
Not knowing how else to reply he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I suggest that you do not grieve a great deal for now that you are elven, you may die."  
  
"Foolish elves…" she crossed her arms as the bleeding ceased, but a stinging, throbbing sensation began, "too many incantations isn't always a good thing."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked with puzzlement.  
  
"I'm not sure myself," she admitted.  
  
"Come, we shalt begin our journey," he said and walked back towards the cave where Aragorn and Gimli waited patiently for them. Levicia reluctantly followed him and stood a short distance away from the three comrades.  
  
Portal slowly trotted towards his one and only rider as she whispered hushed words to him before watching the steed gallop swiftly away.  
  
"Let's go," she said and began to walk towards Lorien.  
  
~*~  
  
The four figures walked wearily through the thick forest, climbing over fallen trees and branches. They had to prevent Levicia from slaying a few animals that had been creeping about in the trees above.  
  
Suddenly, the two elves stopped as they heard rustling in the bushes about them. Levicia had begun to sheath her sword when Legolas placed an arm around her shoulders and pressed her against him, hiding her face. He grabbed her sword and held it out to defend them.  
  
"What are you doing?" her muffled whisper growled.  
  
"Conceal your face," he whispered into her ear. They were surrounded by elves as they found themselves staring at several arrows pointed at them. Lord Elrond broke through the elves to face the three familiar faces.  
  
"You've returned to Lorien," he said with a smile and noticed the female Legolas had pressed against his body protectively. "Legolas, have you finally found a maiden of your choice?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Yes, I am to wed her at dawn," he said in a teasing manner. Levicia pulled away from him, forgetting to raise her hood to conceal her face.  
  
"What?!" she shouted and glared at him. Gasps surrounded them and they backed away slowly.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Lord Elrond shouted.  
  
"Please understand, sire, she is not whom she appears to be!" Aragorn stated, receiving a quizzical look from Levicia at his lack of malevolence.  
  
"This is not the Dark Lordess Levicia Silverleaf?" he asked, his voice full of rage.  
  
"Like hell I am," she smirked. He raised an eyebrow with confusion, not knowing if she was or not considering her choice of words.  
  
"Indeed she is, but behold she possesses the Purity Ring," Legolas pointed to the chain about her neck holding the ring. Lord Elrond's eyes widened, shock overcame him as he stared at the silver band.  
  
"We wish to speak with Galandriel," Levicia said. "Don't worry, I shant harm her… yet."  
  
Lord Elrond hesitated, glaring at the girl, "very well…"  
  
As they all entered Lorien, Levicia slowed her pace causing Legolas to bump into her from behind.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's… beautiful." 


	7. Chances

Purity  
  
Chapter 7: Chances  
  
Silver and green sparkles filled the entire village making it appear as though they were in the heavens. The sun lightly touched every green inch of the enchanted town with its golden fingers, warming the mesmerizing beings that roamed around the magical township.  
  
Lord Elrond was at the head of the group, leading them down a corridor that opened onto a long balcony so that sunlight could stream in. He had been appointing the newly arrived guests to their rooms and now only Aragorn and Levicia were left.  
  
"Step lively," he whispered to Levicia, noticing that she'd slowed her pace to admire the scenery. She snapped her head forward and growled, quickening her stride and crossed her arms as she was now walking next to him.  
  
"Your rooms are opposite each other, Strider you'll be staying here," he smiled lightly at him as he walked into the room then turned a cruel gaze towards Levicia. "You're room is here."  
  
She flashed him a mocking sneer and placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight, her hand too close to her sword for their liking. Lord Elrond quickly made a motion to the several guards around them, ordering them to lift their bows and pointed them towards her.  
  
Levicia glared at them all, snapping her head to the side to look at them all clearly. Her lips curled into a snarl of disgust and she let out a slow and hushed hiss at them as she narrowed her pale eyes at Elrond.  
  
"What in Moria are you doing?" she demanded of him.  
  
"You'd actually think we'd trust a demon such as yourself? We do not care if you possess the purity ring," he sneered. Levicia narrowed her eyes at him and quickly unsheathed her sword and spun on her heel, slicing each of their readied arrows in half. She swirled around the nearest, unfortunate elf and raised her dagger to his throat.  
  
"I suggest that the next time you decide to attack me, you do so with strategy," she glared at him and pushed the elf to the floor with extreme force. She kept her eyes on them as they walked past her briskly, eyeing her distrustfully and sighed when they'd left, walking towards her room.  
  
"Do not heed to his cruel words," a voice said behind her, stopping her as she started to enter through her doorway. She turned around and looked at the speaker, realizing it was Aragorn. She looked at him quizzically, not sure why he'd suddenly lacked the maliciousness he'd shown towards her before.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.  
  
"Levicia, I know that I've been forbidding and harsh, but I ask your forgiveness for you've been nothing but just towards us, with a hint of sarcasm and smugness," he added jokingly.  
  
"The gash on your arm..." she started.  
  
"Tis nothing, I've faced worse in my time," he reassured her, flashing her a smile. She felt a tug at her lips and realized she was smiling as well. She quickly shook her head and turned her back on him.  
  
"I'll see you at dawn," she said dispassionately and shut the door. Aragorn sighed displeasingly and retired to his room.  
  
Levicia paced around her room, the memories that had swarmed her mind earlier were now all she could think about. No matter how much she tried she couldn't seem to piece them together to form the complete memory.  
  
She knew that they were memories of herself, but what she did not know was if they were true. Scattered images were all they were; scattered important images. If she could recognize anything it was that they would somehow reveal her forgotten past.  
  
Her thoughts suddenly landed on Galandriel, remembering that she had some sort of power to allow someone to view through time. She grinned evilly and stood, walking towards her window to begin her search of the maiden.  
  
The sun was almost set, the sky ablaze with shades of purple, red and yellow, a gorgeous sunset. She hadn't noticed this as she never had an appreciation with nature and didn't care for it; anything that got in her way was obliterated. As she landed from jumping down from her window, she inhaled sharply as a familiar presence entered her.  
  
Where are you? the voice boomed.  
  
In Lorien, she shut her eyes in concentration, trying to ignore the sudden dizziness that had burst throughout her.  
  
Lothlorien? he asked, not sure if he'd heard her right. Only elves call it Lorien, Levicia.   
  
Yes my lord she shook her head trying to take deep breaths, not knowing why she'd abruptly started calling it Lorien. She leaned against the wall of the palace, trying to support herself as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with nausea.  
  
The silver ring was glowing eerily, almost as if it were angered with the presence of Sauron. Levicia could feel the band's wrath as she began to feel more ill with every passing moment.  
  
I am unable to speak with you, my lord, she said hurriedly.  
  
Why not? Your soul is troubled, Levicia, his voice slithered.  
  
You are causing me pain, leave me, she pleaded. He felt the agony within her voice and spirit and began to depart from her, the pain and torture commencing to subside.  
  
Return soon, dark one, he whispered as his voice carried on the wind, finally exiting her body. She breathed heavily; wiping the sweat from her brow she lifted herself up and realizing that the sun had finally set. She shook off any remaining discomfort and hid in the shadows, her black garments aiding her to be concealed. Making sure that she was rid of all illness she raised her head and looked at the peaking moon.  
  
"I think I'll pay the Lady Galandriel a visit," she smirked, forgetting the disturbing event that had just passed and made her way to the maiden's garden.  
  
Catching a glimpse of white in the corner of her eye, Levicia followed the graceful figure to discover that the beautiful elven maiden had traveled down a flight of steps to a small spring of water.  
  
"I've been expecting you," she spoke angelically.  
  
"Are you Galandriel?" she asked, her voice full of authority.  
  
"That I am," she replied, picking up a vase and filling it with the water from the spring. She suddenly heard the easy gliding of a blade from its scabbard. She didn't need to turn about to know that Levicia had drawn her sword.  
  
"You know what I've come for," she swung her sword in one hand for good testing.  
  
"Do you not already know the answer?" she asked, facing her with the vase in hand.  
  
"If I did would I have come here?" the fiery haired elf replied.  
  
"Answering a question with a question... clever," she smirked and poured the water into the platform that resembled a birdbath.  
  
"Step back," she warned when she'd finished pouring the water.  
  
"You could've killed me already, all you need is to look into the mirror," she loomed.  
  
"True, but what makes you think I won't afterwards," she smirked.  
  
"Why haven't you done so by now, the fearful Levicia I've heard so many dreadful stories about wouldn't have hesitated... not for a second," she said, causing the smirk from her lips for fall.  
  
Levicia glared at the lady of the wood and walked towards the platform. As she looked into the mirror she witnessed as the water swirled until it formed a vision. She squinted her eyes so that she would gain a better perspective of what was happening.  
  
She saw a younger version of herself, a more naïve version. Three others, two males and another female accompanied her, the same three she'd seen in a memory earlier. It was late at night and they were just outside the ballroom of the Mirkwood palace.  
  
Across the room were several bags filled with paint that were hanging about the wall. Levicia and her companions aimed their bows and launched the arrows, bursting the paint bags open.  
  
Sprays of color showered the elegantly dressed guests below earning shouts of disgust and shock from the crowd. The four had been quickly apprehended and punished by the king.  
  
Levicia looked up to see Legolas standing next to his father with an angered look on his face. She smirked and mockingly made a kissing motion with her lips. He frowned and ordered the guard to take them away.  
  
Levicia was unconscious, being carried by her father. Her mother stood next to him, tears flowing down her face as she spoke an incantation that removed her Elven traits from appearance. They left her out in the forest with a few weapons to defend herself.  
  
When she'd awakened, she had wondered wearily into Mordor where she fought her way to Sauron who put her through torture and training. After watching her fighting skills and hatred growing he came to know that she had no memory of her past and was pleased to know he could mold her into the perfect warrior.  
  
Levicia parted her lips and allowed her panting breathes to escape as her eyes widened. She pushed back away from the platform fiercely and glared murderously at Galandriel.  
  
"Tis not true," she hissed, dropping to her knees in aspiration. Galandriel bravely walked gracefully towards her and placed a slender hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Rise fair one, you need not deny your true self," she whispered. Levicia let out a frustrated yell and jerked her body away from her.  
  
"If I were to be anything other than what I've always known to be, it would certainly not be elven," she breathed and crouched down a few feet away from her.  
  
"You are elven, and nothing else," she said sternly.  
  
"Lies! Tis all lies you speak, treacherous wench!" she growled and grasped the hilt of her sword, ready to attack.  
  
As she pounced at the soon retreating maiden, Levicia felt to beings grasping her arms from behind her and pinning them to her sides. She glanced back while struggling to see that Aragorn and Legolas were the ones to hold her back.  
  
"Calm yourself!" Legolas warned.  
  
"Release me lest I imbed my sword into you as well, you blasted elf!" she grunted and quickly tried to pull away from them, nearly getting away only to have them jerk her back roughly.  
  
Aragorn pressed his arms around her from behind forcibly, pinning her arms to her sides as Legolas spun in front of her and whipped open her cloak, causing her eyes to widen.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She jerked away from him as he reached for the belt around her hips. Before she knew it he had removed all the weapons she had armed.  
  
"Are you all right, me lady?" he then turned to ask Galandriel who nodded calmly. Aragorn pulled a screaming and kicking Levicia away from the scene and back towards the palace.  
  
"What has possessed you to act in such a way?" he asked her, dropping her in a large iron clad room.  
  
"Tis nothing to concern the likes of you!" she snapped and suddenly looked around, realizing she wasn't in her assigned room. "Where are we, Strider?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to keep you here until morning when we return to fetch you," he said and quickly walked out of the room.  
  
Levicia ran towards the door before he closed it only to have the extravagant iron door slam inches from her face. She began to beat on the door, leaving indentures in it.  
  
"Fetched?! I am not an object of which is to be owned and controlled by you people! Open this door immediately, release me from this prison!" she cried out, slamming her fists, knees, elbows, shoulders and hips against the door, trying to break it down. She winced and looked down at her skin to see red spots that would soon turn into bruises.  
  
Levicia allowed herself to drop down on the cold hard floor as she sighed exasperatedly. She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling and tried to comprehend why she'd continued to stay with the newly convened fellowship if she already had the ring. Her heart knew why, but her mind did not; it was because she was afraid, afraid of what would happen if when she returned to Mordor with the ring chained around her neck.  
  
Treachery, she would be accused of treason and be marked as a traitor, and she knew what they did to traitors, she'd been the one to give sentences to them. She watched them being tortured, they're moans of pain and cries of agony were music to her ears as she sinisterly gazed at their suffering faces with pleasure.  
  
Levicia shook her head; there was no guarantee that they'd accuse her of being a conspirator. She looked out the small hole in the wall that was pathetically called a window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise, reminding her that they would come to `fetch' her at any moment.  
  
Deciding that she wouldn't wait until they arrived and rather would have escaped immediately, she stood in front of the door once again and began to throw her body against it. Finally, she reeled back a few feet before running towards the door and slamming her shoulder into it, sending the door crashing loudly to the door.  
  
She let out a grunt of enragement and pushed herself up from on top of the door, looking up to see Aragorn, Legolas and another Elven woman she'd never seen before standing before her.  
  
"Could you not have waited for us to release you?" Legolas teased.  
  
"Hold your tongue unless you wish to end up as this door," she hissed and rose to her feet.  
  
"We are to see Galandriel, I assume you'll be able to control yourself?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I haven't killed any of you as of yet have I?" she crossed her arms and suddenly realized she hadn't received her weapons.  
  
"We've locked them up, for safe keeping," Arwen answered.  
  
"And who might you be?" she looked at the dark haired elf before her.  
  
"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond," she smiled kindly, receiving a scoff from Levicia.  
  
"Am I to be impressed?" she uncrossed her arms and glanced back to Legolas. "How much longer are we to wait?"  
  
"You've waited this long, so impatient," he teased only to have a knee connect to his stomach as she walked by.  
  
"You seem to be the one who is so eager for me to give you what you deserve," she said from over her shoulder as she continued to walk away. Arwen chuckled lightly and followed after the irritated female.  
  
"I am fine, tis nothing," Legolas held a hand up when Aragorn offered him a hand as he was crouched over holding his stomach. He shrugged and turned around, both scrambling to catch up with them.  
  
Standing in front of Galandriel, the four looked up at the seemingly glowing maiden. Levicia narrowed her eyes at her as the others conversed with her.  
  
"Now that we have the Purity ring within possession, what is our mission to be now?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Your new mission is to protect the ring and the bearer at all costs," she spoke angelically.  
  
"Forgive me, but I do not need protection, I am perfectly capable of handling anything that attacks me," she crossed her arms haughtily.  
  
"Is that so? Then I suppose you would be able to face against Sauron by yourself?" Galandriel asked.  
  
"What is this you speak of?"  
  
"Look into the mirror," she turned back and faced the platform.  
  
"No, I refuse to look into that pool of lies once more," she snarled and recoiled slightly.  
  
"Tis not lies, it showed me how you came to be on this journey," she gave her a knowing look and glanced quickly at Legolas, causing Levicia's eyes to widen.  
  
"How did you come to know of that?" she asked only to have her switch her gaze to the platform once more.  
  
Levicia meticulously walked up to the platform and placed her hands on either side of it. She looked back to the trio, receiving nods of affirmation. She slowly turned back and sighed, lowering her eyes to look into the clear pool before it swirled into a vision.  
  
She was standing before a tranquil lake, dressed in an elegant blue and white dress, her hair done in the usual elven fashion. She turned around and smiled at the figures behind her. Legolas stood in armor that matched her dress, Aragorn was next to him and Arwen was at his side.  
  
No sound emitted from the apparition, but their expressions were more than enough to sicken Levicia. A dark figure approached them, and she ran to Legolas's side, being sure to stay out of sight as he strung an arrow in his bow to protect her from the villain.  
  
She could easily tell that it was Sauron and she watched devastated as she denied her lord and allowed him to be killed from the energy from her ring that was still about her neck. A single crystalline tear rolled down her face as she looked up at her prince with joy.  
  
Levicia opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a bloodcurdling scream as her eyes widened. She swung her arm down and splashed the water, causing the vision to dissolve. She stepped back away from the platform and looked at Galandriel with hate and rage.  
  
"I would never oppose my lord," she breathed as the ring about her neck began to glow once more. An eerie white energy flowed up and entered her as she inhaled sharply.  
  
"Dear little one, do not deny yourself," she soothed as she watched her drop to her knees, dropping her sword. She clutched her stomach as her back arched with pain.  
  
She could feel the forces of good and evil battling within her mind, raging inside of her as she struggled to maintain what she'd always known to be. She looked up with bloodstained eyes to Galandriel, reaching for her sword.  
  
"This is of your doing, cursed wench!" she growled and charged at her with every intent of slicing her perfect body into thousands of shreds and pieces. The lady of the wood merely outstretched her arm, sending Levicia back and pinning her to the wall with an unseen force.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn immediately spun around to witness Levicia arching her back in pain. Arwen gave Galandriel a questionable look before glancing back to Levicia.  
  
She clenched her teeth and balled her fists as a blinding pain shot through her veins, raking her body. She gasped in excruciation as her breath escaped her along with a black wisp of energy. Her ghostly eyes flashed quickly and brightly before her body dropped to the floor.  
  
"What have you done to me..." she spoke. Her breaths were ragged as she looked up to find puzzled looks on the three lower beings. She switched her gaze up to Galandriel and widened her eyes with fear and shock, running out of the grove when she'd listened to the words that Galandriel spoke.  
  
"You are pure." 


	8. Epiphany

Purity  
  
Chapter 8: Epiphany  
  
  
  
Levicia quickly made her way out of the garden and ran blindly towards a lake, her eyes blurred with anger and shock. She collapsed near the shore, leaning against a tree, she gazed towards the sky, breathing heavily and trying to think rationally.  
  
  
  
Galandriel stood in the same location as when Levicia had made her exit. Arwen glanced back to the lady of the wood and gave her a questioning look, not quite sure what she had done nor why she'd said 'you are pure.'  
  
"Shouldst someone attend to her?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Twould be a good idea," Galandriel replied.  
  
"Very well. Legolas, see to it that she does not harm herself while we prepare for the journey," Aragorn all but ordered. Legolas nodded and headed in the direction she'd left in. As he ran through the seemingly thick forest, his ears twitched as he picked up the sound of ragged breathing with his sensitive hearing. He reminded himself to be extremely subtly because Levicia may have become adjusted to her augmented hearing as well.  
  
He stood behind a few trees and witnessed Levicia's body curled up against a large boulder, her arm wrapped around her knees which were pulled up to her chest and her other hand balled in a fist and pulled up to her lips as she bit down on her knuckles. He noticed that she hadn't noticed him as of yet because she'd been staring straight ahead of her in almost a trance.  
  
Finally making himself known, he stepped out from the foliage and looked down at her quivering figure. She gasped and immediately stood up when he'd appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I came to see if you were all right," he replied and took a step towards her only to have her recoil in turn.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"Levicia, I—" he started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Save it. I don't want your pity," she sneered and turned away from him, crossing her arms.  
  
"I know you're going through a lot, but you'll be fine," he explained, trying to sooth the pain he knew she was in.  
  
"How do you know?" she turned back to him. "How would you feel if everything you were taught and trained to do was suddenly all taken away from you? All those years of work and praise… wasted," she hissed and approached him as he spoke.  
  
"Levicia, I understand what you're going through," he held his hands up defensively.  
  
"No, you don't understand!" she shoved him back a bit. "You don't know what torture I went through to gain what I did, how the power, the fear felt like! Everyone feared me, Legolas, everyone! And now I've been reduced to one of your kind, a feeble, elegant and pure creature, I've become everything I hate. So do not tell me you understand because you don't!" She finally yelled and slammed her fist into the rather large tree behind her, expecting it to break and fall over.  
  
Legolas winced also half expecting it to snap in two, but instead a blinding pain shot up and down her arm, raking her body. She let out a small whimper and held her arm close to her chest, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain. She snapped her eyes open in sudden realization, completely forgetting about the pain.  
  
"I've been stripped of my enhancements," she mumbled absentmindedly, her body going into shock, "I've become pathetic and… w-weak…" she struggled to say the word.  
  
"Come," he helped her to her feet, "let's away… we'll be leaving at dawn." He noticed that her eyes had become unfocused again and her brows furrowed together in despair. Her knees suddenly buckled and she fell to the ground, Legolas catching her before she made impact. He lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way back to their quarters, deciding that she didn't have enough strength to walk on her own yet.  
  
Levicia gazed straight ahead of herself, her body trembling as she looked around at her surroundings. She knew exactly what has happening, but couldn't respond to it. She felt herself becoming weaker by the minute. It angered, upset and ashamed her, but most of all distressed her. She refused to cry as she felt hot tears behind her eyes and fought to keep them back.  
  
They finally reached the palace and Legolas made his way towards her assigned room, setting her gently on her bed. He looked at her, seeing if she would respond in anyway only to have her eyes stay transfixed on a distant point. He sighed and made his way towards the door.  
  
"I was born in Mirkwood," he heard her whisper just before he left. He turned around and looked at her quizzically. "My parents sent me away because the seer foretold of the evil that would corrupt me. If they hadn't sent me away, I would have destroyed Mirkwood without a second thought."  
  
"Levicia," Legolas walked towards her as she sat up. "You need rest."  
  
"Am I really so terrible?" she asked, looking up at him. He sighed and took her hand in his.  
  
"It's all in the past," he gave her a weak smile and left, leaving her to rest. She looked at the door, her face full with melancholy.  
  
"I fear it not so…" she said absentmindedly before falling straight to sleep.  
  
  
  
Aragorn walked hastily down the hallway in search of Legolas. He turned a corner and spotted him several feet ahead of him, his back to him.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered, knowing his acute hearing would pick up the small sound. The elf turned about and approached his friend. "Where is she?"  
  
"In her chambers, she'll be fine by morn," he explained.  
  
"Legolas, we need to leave as quickly as possible," he looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"She needs rest, Aragorn," he said sternly and crossed his arms. "We'll leave at dawn."  
  
Sighing, Aragorn nodded and disappeared down the hall, Legolas taking off in the other direction.  
  
  
  
Levicia awoke to a bird chirping outside her window. She groaned and turned over, facing the window and pulled the covers over her head. She had decided during the night that if she could remember all the memories of her past then her life couldn't have been too horrid and decided giving the 'graceful' life a chance.  
  
Suddenly, an elvish woman burst through the door shouting at her to arise and cease her sleeping. The woman nearly scared her half to death as she sprung up in bed, shocked with the sudden burst of noise. Levicia had never met such a loud and obnoxious elf in her life before, well what she could remember that is.  
  
"Ugh, who are you?" she asked groggily and tried to rub the sleep in her eyes. The woman abruptly let the shade up, allowing the sunlight to stream into the room, momentarily blinding Levicia as she winced.  
  
"Quickly now, we must make haste, you are to be departing soon. We must prepare you for your journey," she quickly explained and pulled the covers off the sleepy elf and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Who are you?" she repeated her question.  
  
"My name is Losia, I'm… a nurse if you will," she tried to explain as she shoved her into the bathroom and removed her clothing, throwing her into the bath that she'd prepared.  
  
"Aah, are you mad?" she screeched at the elf.  
  
"Hush, child, wash up. I'll prepare your clothing and please emerge once you have finished," she instructed and closed the door. Levicia sighed and slouched into the tub, relieved that she'd left. Unfortunately, she could still hear her whistling outside the door.  
  
"Wretched elf," she muttered to herself and splashed the water, crossing her arms. She caught some movement in the window out of the corner of her eye. She quickly dove down into the soapy water and looked around for anyone. She sighed and bathed for as long as she could before emerging from the tub.  
  
As soon as she had exited the bathroom, Losia had already begun to dress her in a dark blue riding dress. After making her hair presentable she retrieved her belongings, save her weapons, and allowed her to leave.  
  
"Thank you Losia," she said hurriedly and made her way out of the palace. She decided to pay a visit to Galandriel before heading towards the others. If she were going to have any chance to regain all her memories, it would be now.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Aragorn paced past Legolas for the thousandth time, giving him a glare before setting his eyes on the palace.  
  
"I know not," he said simply, trying to keep his patience. Arwen stood next to Gimli, awaiting Levicia with the others. She was there to bid them farewell for she had business to attend to in Lothlorien.  
  
"There she is," she pointed out the fast approaching elf, who seemed to have an angered look on her face. Her eyes seemed to be transfixed on Legolas.  
  
"Levicia, where have you be-" Legolas was quickly interrupted by a slap from her.  
  
"Now I know why you looked so familiar when I came to Mirkwood," she glared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he rubbed his cheek, which was now red.  
  
"You nearly got me killed 500 years ago!" she spat.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"When Nimetas, Somian, Kohala and I separated after reeking havoc among one of your blasted balls, you, my blasted elf, trapped me on the outskirts of Mirkwood in hopes that the guards would find me. Instead, orcs attacked me and nearly killed me had Nimetas not appeared to save me," she pushed him back.  
  
"That was you? Do you know how long we had to spend rebuilding the ballroom?" he narrowed his eyes at her angrily.  
  
"It was worth it," she challenged and took a step towards him.  
  
"Alright you two, break it up," Aragorn stepped between them. "If we're going to be on this journey together, we'll all have to get along."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Gimli muttered, obviously referring to Levicia.  
  
"What was that, dwarf?" she switched her gaze towards him.  
  
"Well, I'd better leave you all to your journey," Arwen said, forcing a smile. She pecked Aragorn on the cheek before leaving. "I bid you all farewell."  
  
"Well, at least someone here is having a nice time," Levicia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Come, let's away," Aragorn cleared his throat as they began to mount their steeds. As Levicia went to hop on the horse, she stopped and pulled away from the mare.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I only ride one horse," she said simply and whistled, summoning Portal. She came speeding down the plain and halted in front of her master.  
  
"Do you think that a good idea," Legolas asked, still quite annoyed with her at the moment.  
  
"All my ideas are good," she smirked and was about to mount Portal when her dress wouldn't allow her to straddle on her back. She growled and reached down, ripping a slit on both sides of the gown and proceeded to mount her horse. She smirked and led the four into the forest.  
  
"Twill be a long journey indeed," Aragorn sighed and followed her. 


End file.
